


Sick Days

by preblematic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "eremin sickfic? cute sick little stubborn eren with armin taking care of him. omg."</p><p>I apologize for the title, I really do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is shipperwithakeyboard if anyone cares.

**Day 1**

 

 

"Armin, I’m  _fine_ ,” Eren insisted,” I’s just a c—” He promptly started trying to cough his lungs out and thus could not finish his sentence.

"You are not ‘ _fine’_ ,” Armin said, forcing the brunette to lay back down. He adjusted his pillow and handed him the glass of water. “You’re  _sick_.”

It couldn’t be denied. Eren’s eyes were red from lack of sleep, matching his nose that was rubbed raw from blowing it so much. Everytime he breathed you could hear the wet sound of mucus. Levi had taken one look at him and told him to go back to bed.

"I should be training!"

"You should be sleeping."

The blond was right, of course, Eren’s body ached, and he couldn’t breath well, and his eyes were itchy, but god damn it he should be doing something. He muttered something and took a drink of his water. 

"What was that?" Armin asked.

"I said I’m too hot to sleep."

"That’s just the fever," the blond told him. But he coaxed Eren’s arms up and pulled the brunette’s shirt off anyway.

**Day 2**

"I don’ understand ‘ow it got worse," Eren groaned, blowing his nose again. The pile of used tissues was getting alarmingly big, and Eren felt sure that he would be engulfed by it soon.

"That usually happens with colds," Armin said, wiping Eren’s forehead with the damp rag again.

"I think I’d rather be eaten," Eren said. Armin punched his shoulder.

**Day 4**

"Armin, I’m so  _bored.”_

The titan shifter still wasn’t allowed out of his room. Hanji had come to visit the day before, so that had kept him occupied while Armin actually attended to his duties. From what Armin had gathered, the scientist had asked a  _lot_ of questions, taken a vile of his snot and a handful of tissues, and looked down the back of Eren’s throat too many times to count.

_“_ I know you’re bored; you’ve told me five times.”

Eren rolled over until he was facing the blond. “Will you read to me?”

"Can’t you read yourself?" Armin chided, though he was already standing to leave the cell-room.

"It’s much prettier in your voice," Eren told him.

Armin didn’t know how to respond to that. He left the room quickly and returned a few minutes later, a large book in hand. He sat down in the chair that he had next to Eren’s bed and started to open the book.

"No," Eren said, reaching out to tug on Armin’s hand. "Come here."

Armin set the book beside Eren and stood to remove his boots. Once they were off he pulled the covers back and sidled up next to Eren. The brunette shifted so that his head was against Armin’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist.

"Tell me about the fiery mountains again."

"They’re called volcanoes," Armin reminded him, flipping to the correct page. 

“A volcano,” the blond began reading,” is an opening, or rupture, in the surface or crus[t](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crust_\(geology\)) of the Earth.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to end things, okay. Here, have this thing I did.


End file.
